


Письмо от покойницы

by alex_primary



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: "Он бросил взгляд на письмо и непроизвольно вздрогнул — оно было от Картер. Когда Джек открыл его, то мир вокруг словно замер на миг и вместе с ним воззрился на избитые строчки: «Если ты читаешь это, значит…»"АУ к 12 серии 10 сезона («Линия на песке») сериала «Звёздные врата: Первый отряд».
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Письмо от покойницы

В моей папке — письма. Они… одно для Кэсси, и еще — другим. Пароль: рыбалка.  
Саманта Картер

Когда ему пришло письмо по электронной почте, он не сразу на него отреагировал. Все эти переписки, перепалки, бесконечные бумажки, планы, донесения и отчеты — пуще всего он ненавидел именно канцелярскую возню, и с каждым годом ее становилось все больше, ведь он поднимался все выше и выше и уходил все дальше и дальше от того, что действительно было ему по душе. Немногие знали, в чем была истинная причина последнего взлета — получения чина генерала-майора, ответственного за оборону Земли от внешних угроз. Все было закономерно: он устал притворяться, что между ним и Самантой Картер ничего нет, устал играть в сокомандников и добрых друзей… А вседержащие не потерпели. Джек был слишком важной фигурой, а потому проще всего было разлучить его с Самантой и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, что все в рамках треклятого устава.

Он бросил взгляд на письмо и непроизвольно вздрогнул — оно было от Картер. Когда Джек открыл его, то мир вокруг словно замер на миг и вместе с ним воззрился на избитые строчки: «Если ты читаешь это, значит…» Он ни на мгновение не задумался, кто и как его отправил. Казалось, он вообще ничего не понял, кроме одного слова, — как это погибла?! Это что, чья-то издевательская шутка? Джек не успел ни о чем более помыслить, как в страшную реальность ворвался бесцеремонный звон телефона, и когда он снял трубку, то услышал нехороший, очень нехороший голос Хэнка Лэндри:

— Джек…  
— Шутишь? — выдохнул О'Нилл.

Покойники не отправляют письма по электронной почте.

— Ты уже знаешь, да? — там, где-то под горой Шайенн, повисла короткая пауза. — Кэмерон по просьбе Саманты открыл запароленную папку, видно, запустилась какая-то программа, и сообщения разлетелись по адресатам быстрее, чем мы сумели отреагировать и предупредить. Джек… мне очень жаль.

Даже в этом она опередила всех. Невзирая на собственную смерть сумела со всеми попрощаться и сказать все то, чего ранее не могла, или повторить то, что хотела. «Если ты читаешь это, значит, я погибла…» Она умерла, и никакими вопросами это не исправить. Внутри Джека боролись два чувства: робкая надежда, что он всего лишь спит и весь этот кошмар ему снится, и разверзшееся, как бездна, отчаяние — это конец. Конец всему. Бросить бы сейчас телефонную трубку, подскочить и сорваться под Колорадо-Спрингс, вторгнуться в холодное помещение морга — а дальше Джек даже не представлял себе, что делать. Как сдержаться? Как принять? Почему он вновь потерял близкого человека? О'Нилл непроизвольно сжал губы и попытался унять апокалипсис в собственной душе.

Хэнк Лэндри ждал и молчал. Казалось, что тишина в телефонной трубке выплеснулась из нее и мгновенно заполнила собой кабинет Джека — он не слышал даже стука собственного сердца.

— Где? — выдавил О'Нилл из себя наконец.  
— PS-882.  
— Орай, — ни к кому не обращаясь произнес он.  
— Огнестрельная рана, большая кровопотеря… Мне очень жаль, Джек. Ее не успели доставить на Землю вовремя.

В последующие много-много дней всем будет очень жаль. А О'Ниллу не будет жаль — внутри него со страшной скоростью распространялась пустота. Она пожирала все: все его мысли, все его чувства, всю его жизнь — его всего без остатка. Жаль — это не то слово. Джек будто ощущал, как по его венам течет кровь вперемешку с прахом Саманты, и эта дьявольская смесь крайне болезненно жглась, разъедая плоть и душу.

***

В день, когда вся база Звездных врат прощалась с ней, О'Нилл стоял в первом ряду и не видел ничего, кроме трибуны с двумя флагами и венком, что стояла на красной ковровой дорожке прямо перед роковым кольцом с проклятыми символами. Он буравил ее взглядом, понимая, что ему дадут слово, и страшно боялся, точно безусый мальчишка, попавший мячом в лобовое стекло дорогого автомобиля. Что ему сказать там, на возвышении, всем этим людям, как хорошо знакомым, так и не очень? Что он может сказать о ней, чтобы не потерять самообладание? А главное — если он скажет, то поставит точку в ее, да и в своей судьбе, не так ли?

«Просто скажите мне, что я сплю».

Он смотрел туда, и все расплывалось перед глазами, всё, кроме злополучной трибуны. Кажется, туда выходил кто-то и что-то говорил, но Джек не мог ничего разобрать, даже звучание горна в самом начале церемонии. Наверное, уже что-то сказали Хэнк Лэндри и Тил'к, но он не был уверен в этом. Весь мир сомкнулся вокруг как будто сияющей трибуны и ужаса неизбежного выступления. О'Нилл страшно не желал туда выходить.

«Пожалуйста, разбудите меня!»

Кто-то легонько тронул его плечо. Джек вышел из оцепенения и повернул голову, тут же встретившись взглядом с Тил'ком, — вот оно! Пара десятков людей пристально смотрела на О'Нилла и ждала, когда тот ступит на рампу, поднимется по ней и встанет между флагами. Джек судорожно вдохнул и почувствовал, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, но вовремя смог взять себя в руки. На считанные секунды. Он не глядя ощущал, как окружающие с нетерпением смотрят на него. Все смотрят на него, а он страшно боится выходить туда, точно там не трибуна, а средневековая плаха.

«Сэм, почему?»

Джек пересилил себя, медленно выбрался из ряда и так же медленно пошел в сторону кольца. Дорога показалась ему ужасно долгой и мучительной — ноги были настолько тяжелыми, точно на базе нарушилась гравитация, каждый шаг гулко отдавался в голове, а сердце то и дело заходилось. О'Нилл встал за трибуну, охватил взглядом присутствующих и непроизвольно облизнул губы — в точности так, как это делала Саманта. Он пытался подобрать верные слова, но они всё не шли на ум, впрочем, как и задолго до этого. Что тут можно сказать? В его теле нарастало напряжение, даже руки начали едва уловимо подрагивать.

«Не могу. Я просто не могу!»

Джек стремительно вылетел из-за трибуны, спустился по рампе и устремился к выходу из зала врат. Эмоции захлестнули его так сильно, что он вцепился в ворот пиджака Тил'ка, когда тот мягко попытался его остановить. О'Нилл не слышал, что джаффа говорил ему, он уже вообще ничего не слышал и почти ничего не видел, так горько ему было. Все, что он смог сделать, — отпустить Тил'ка, на миг прикоснуться к его груди раскрытой ладонью, точно извиняясь за собственный гнев, а после, в сердцах ударив кулаком по стене, сбежать.

***

Работники кладбища еще не успели опустить гроб в могилу и забросать его землей, но почти все разошлись, только Джек так и стоял. Стоял в полном одиночестве, стоял и после ее погребения, стоял даже под внезапным дождем посреди солнечного дня, благодарный, что стихия смыла его слезы, стоял много-много часов, не в силах отпустить Картер. Он будто отчаянно вцепился в ее рукав, тихо шепча: «Не уходи…» Отлучился лишь раз — прошелся до вечного пристанища Джейкоба Картера и в безмолвии повинился перед ним.

О'Нилл прожигал взглядом мнимую точку на сырой земле, как будто мог рассмотреть за ней мирно лежащую Саманту. Он до сих пор чувствовал вес до блеска отполированной колыбели Картер, покрытой американским флагом, которую он нес вместе с Тил'ком и другими сослуживцами к месту захоронения, и ему было невыносимо больно. Ему было больно, когда они поставили гроб на опускающий механизм; ему было больно, когда Хэнк Лэндри, произнеся проникновенную речь, свернул флаг и отдал его вместе с посмертной медалью почета брату Картер; ему было больно, когда в небе от группы военных самолетов отделился один и резко взмыл за облака; ему было больно, когда прозвучал громогласный залп и алые розы посыпались в могилу. Он не сумел бросить свою — Джек, наоборот, сжал ее так сильно, что шипы впились в ладонь, словно напомнили: он сам еще живой, и именно поэтому ему так страшно больно. Кто бы знал, как ему хотелось выть, так выть, как выл бы преданный пес, потерявший своего хозяина. Но он не мог.

Ему было очень тяжело находиться в похоронном бюро в окружении ее улыбающихся фотографий, перед открытым гробом, в последний раз смотреть на нее, на ее спокойное бледное лицо, на хорошо уложенные волосы, на идеально выглаженную форму и осознавать, что это конец, что вскоре крышку захлопнут, и он больше никогда ее не увидит. Никогда. Тогда Джек, поколебавшись, занес над ней руку и почувствовал холод. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к ее ледяной напудренной щеке и едва не закричал от бессилия. Саманта может сколько угодно сиять через проектор и смотреть на него множеством глаз на множестве своих лиц в обрамлении строгих рамок, но отныне она мертва. Джек достал из кармана пиджака маленькую бархатную коробочку и, непроизвольно скрипнув зубами, положил ее в карман пиджака Картер. Он опоздал на целую жизнь, и исправить что-либо было невозможно, так что пусть так и не врученное заветное кольцо будет навеки с ней, с той, которую он продолжает любить даже тогда, когда она уже не может.

Стоя перед сырой могилой, О'Нилл вспоминал, как ему стало дурно перед открытым гробом и как он вцепился одной рукой в него, силясь не рухнуть. Он никогда не жаловался на здоровье, но со смертью Саманты его силы стремительно уходили, сгорали, точно солома в ярком пламени. Кажется, Джек тогда многих напугал, так, что его даже хотели освободить от несения гроба, но он сумел всех уверить, что нет повода для беспокойства. Кому, как не ему, сопровождать ее до вечного пристанища?

Поминки он променял на бутылку терпкого виски, оставив на могиле ярко-алую розу с окровавленными шипами.

***

Его прошение об отставке было отклонено. Вместо этого Джек получил продолжительный отпуск, который он проводил по-варварски: многодневная щетина, захламленный дом, излишняя выпивка, трещащая голова, кошмары, не привязанные к определенному времени суток, и гости, которые с каждой неделей захаживали к нему все реже и реже, да и, честно говоря, он был не в состоянии запомнить, кто когда приходил и что ему говорил.

Его жизнь остановилась, схлопнулась до единственного, серого и тягучего момента: здесь и сейчас. Иногда было легче, иногда тяжелее, но его так сильно сломала смерть Саманты, что он частенько не понимал, зачем сам до сих пор существует, как после гибели сына. Раньше Джек не мог до конца ощутить, насколько много места она занимала в его жизни, даже с учетом того, что виделись они нечасто, как правило, тайком или украдкой. Теперь же воспоминания разъедали душу, и отовсюду на него таращилась пустота. Он потерял аппетит, периодически мерз, хотя в комнатах было тепло. Алкоголь лишь временно усыплял и награждал чудовищной головной болью после пробуждения — Джек был мертв при вполне здоровом теле. Порой после львиной дозы хмельного он сокрушался, что не может просто свести с собой счеты. Видать, не тот характер, чтобы нацелить табельное не в башку врага, а в свою собственную. Дьявольски жаль, думал он, изучая и без того набивший оскомину потолок.

Тянулись часы, ползли дни и текли недели, но ничего не менялось. Холод. Боль. Алкоголь. Борода. Диван. Беспорядок. Вскоре он перестал отвечать на звонки и открывать кому бы то ни было дверь. К черту все. Джек тащился по размытой границе между кошмарной реальностью и дурными сновидениями. Смерть Саманты, точно гигантский осьминог, обхвативший его своими щупальцами, безжалостно волочила его по ощерившемуся камнями дну, а над ним простиралась бесконечная мутная толща воды, и Джек уже не пытался вырваться из хватки морского чудовища. Он не понимал, зачем спасаться. Жизнь утратила всякий смысл. Жалкий приспешник Орай одним выстрелом перечеркнул не одну судьбу, а две — погибшей и похороненного заживо.

***

Он вцепился в нее, приподнял за плечи и начал отчаянно трясти, точно она была не вечно спящей в гробу покойницей, а рождественским шаром с ненастоящим снегом в руках двухлетнего ребенка, как будто так ее можно было вырвать из цепких лап небытия. Он тряс и тряс ее, кричал, как будто можно было до нее достучаться. Он положил ее обратно, сделал ей массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание, как будто так можно было вдохнуть в нее жизнь или хотя бы поделиться частью своей. Но она была холодна и так же спокойна. И все равно мертва. Невзирая на его титанические усилия и бесконечное желание. Он рухнул ей на грудь, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слезинки. Он вцепился железной хваткой в ткань отглаженного пиджака и тут же замер — чьи-то холодные пальцы едва коснулись его щеки.

— Джек, — услышал он голос, но не тот, который ожидал. — Джек…

О'Нилл открыл глаза и сморщился от внезапно накатившей головной боли. Перед ним расплывалось знакомое лицо. Женщина с короткими светлыми волосами. Эти глаза, нос и линия губ…

— Похолодало, — тихо сказала гостья, словно извиняясь за свои ледяные руки.

И родинка под правым глазом…

— Сара? — прохрипел Джек и приподнялся на локтях. — Как ты… — в голове крутилось много вопросов, целая каша из вопросов, но самым важным казался только один: — Как ты вошла?  
— Похоже ты забыл закрыть дверь, — она чуть повела плечами, точно хотела пожать ими, но не решилась. — Я стучала, звала тебя, а после толкнула ее — и вошла, ожидая худшего.

О'Нилл присел и замер, не решаясь ничего ни сказать, ни сделать. Сара тоже выжидала.

— Я... — начал было он и осекся.  
— Я знаю, Джек. Мне… мне все рассказали.

Он хотел было спросить кто, но тут же понял, что это неважно.

— Ты ведь не выплеснул из себя все, что накопилось? Заперся, закрылся ото всего мира и гниешь заживо. Остановись, Джек. Прекрати заливать в себя хмельные анальгетики. Оплачь. Проорись. Да хоть весь дом разгроми, только дай выход чувствам. Уж дом-то я твой сумею прибрать.  
— Это что-то изменит?  
— Не все, ты знаешь. Но многое. Эти черти из ВВС уже готовы упечь тебя в клинику. Плевать они хотели на твое мнение и самосуд, и правильно. Если ты думаешь, что скрываться и отмалчиваться — наилучшее решение, то ты жестоко ошибаешься. Да, ты потерял ее, но сам еще многим нужен. Так что уйми свое эго, Джонатан Джек О'Нилл, и возвращайся. Даже после такой смерти еще есть жизнь, и мы это точно знаем. Верно же, Джек?

Он нервно потер руками лицо и вновь сморщился от боли.

— Я сейчас уйду, вынесу только всю эту дрянь в банках и бутылках, но потом вернусь. Надеюсь, в этот раз ты меня услышал.

Джек поймал Сару уже на пороге. Схватил за руку, сильно сжал ее и выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Она сжала его руку в ответ так крепко, как могла, и едва заметно кивнула. Сара верила в него, как никогда раньше, ведь она знала его чуть больше, чем многие из тех, кто теперь его окружал.

***

Слова Сары подействовали на него, как подожженный фитиль на динамит, — он взорвался. Джек вспыхнул, и сокрушительные волны горя и гнева, до недавнего времени закованных в теле, начали сметать все на своем пути: посуду, мебель, технику — все-все, что только можно было. Внутренний зверь ревел, рычал и скалился в готовности разорвать всякого, кто подвернется под его тяжелую лапу; под стук крови в висках О'Нилл бесконтрольно громил свой дом и орал так, как не орал во сне, и заливался слезами так, как не позволял себе ни на похоронах, ни в собственных кошмарах. Он обезумел, отпуская все, что давил в себе в последние недели. Он жаждал смерти того мерзавца, что лишил его самого дорогого человека, и под властью ярости разрядил во что-то целую обойму. Острый запах пороха щекотал ноздри и дразнил его сильнее сокровенных грез — он живой, все еще живой! Где-то глубоко-глубоко, на самом дне сознания Джек был счастлив, что его дом находился в достаточно уединенном месте, и все, что творится внутри, не услышат снаружи. Меньше всего ему хотелось кому-то что-то объяснять.

Когда громить стало нечего, он выскочил за дверь, прыгнул в свой пикап, вырвался на дорогу, вывернул на шоссе и помчался с бешеной скоростью сам не зная куда. Позволив внутреннему зверю не на шутку разгуляться, Джек стремительно возвращался к самому себе.

***

Благодаря Саре от разрухи не осталось и следа. Впервые за долгое время утро началось не с головной боли, а с простого, но все же завтрака. Джек лениво щелкал пультом, пока не добрался до новостного канала. Куча людей собралась где-то в Ванкувере во имя или против чего-то — он не вдавался в подробности и уже был готов вновь нажать на кнопку, как его взгляд зацепился за мелькнувшую на заднем плане женщину в кожаной куртке. На мгновение она невзначай повернулась прямо в сторону камеры, и Джек поперхнулся — он был готов биться об заклад, что незнакомка — почти точная копия Саманты. Она тут же исчезла из поля зрения, но О'Нилл был уверен, что ему не показалось. Он слишком хорошо знал это лицо, даже если сейчас оно было в обрамлении черных вьющихся волос. Это точно была не игра подсознания. Он не мог ошибиться. Джек бросился к телефону, набрал заученный наизусть номер, и когда его собеседник принял вызов, О'Нилл, не дождавшись приветствия, выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Новостной сюжет про митинг в Ванкувере видел?  
— Ну, — отозвался некто ему в ответ.

Оба многозначительно помолчали.

— Нет, да ты решительно поехал, приятель, не находишь? — проворчал неведомый собеседник.  
— Разумеется. Но ты тоже ее заметил?  
— Ты уже прошел ту фазу, когда она тебе мерещится в каждой второй?  
— У меня прогресс: теперь она мне мерещится в каждой третьей. Заметил, да?  
— Я, знаешь ли, в отличие от тебя, не привык к оживающим покойникам, так что сходство меня удивило, но это всего лишь сходство, уверяю тебя.  
— И все-таки.  
— Крышу попридержи, хорошо? Завтра. Ты знаешь, где и когда.

Джек давно так не волновался. Да, он был уверен, что Саманта мертва. Он сам видел ее в гробу, он сам видел, как закрывают крышку, как гроб опускают в землю и закапывают — оттуда возврата быть не должно. Но, черт возьми, тогда кого он только что заметил в новостном сюжете? Джек вновь и вновь переключал с канала на канал в поисках этого репортажа и снова и снова убеждался: похожа, дьявол! Просто одно лицо, без сомнений. Глупо было задаваться вопросом, как такое возможно, — он знал, что такое еще как возможно, притом разными путями. Осталось только узнать, каким именно в этом случае. О'Нилл не находил себе места, пока на следующий день не оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. Жизнь определенно заиграла новыми красками.

— Ну и задачку ты мне подкинул, Джек, — посетовал старый знакомый, подсев к нему на скамейку в парке. — Она — та еще штучка. В общем, перетряс все, что мог, и мало что обнаружил. Хелен Магнус. Или Бэнкрофт. Доктор по части криптозоологии и ксенобиологии. Возглавляет какую-то организацию «Убежище» с весьма разветвленной сетью по всему миру. Черт их знает, чем они там занимаются, но явно не тем, что заявлено, — уж больно круто все защищено.

Джек не до конца вытащил из конверта фотографию, и у него побежали мурашки по коже.

— Да, почти копия, — согласился его собеседник, от зоркого взгляда которого не укрылась реакция О'Нилла. — Разве что чуть постарше, — он привстал и засунул руки в карманы. — Знаешь, брось ты это дело. Саманта умерла, и ты знаешь это.

Джек прекрасно знал это, но неведомая Хелен Магнус, столь похожая на Картер, не давала ему покоя. И он решил пойти до конца, чтобы понять, кто она такая.

***

Кабинет утопал в полумраке. Яркое сияние монитора освещало лицо Джека, который перечитывал прощальное письмо Саманты. Всякий раз, когда он вновь принимался за лаконичные строчки, в его голове звучал ее голос, поэтому О'Нилл старался остаться в такие минуты наедине с компьютером, в тишине и покое. Так ему казалось, что она сидит напротив него, смотрит на него мягким взглядом и говорит все то, что он знал уже наизусть. Джек даже протягивал вперед руку, как будто Саманта могла взяться за нее.

«Если ты читаешь это, значит я погибла. Прости, что опередила. Тяжело писать такое, будучи живой, но кто знает, как оно все сложится, да? В нашем деле никогда не знаешь, где все закончится, и мы оба об этом знаем. Мы сейчас нечасто видимся, и мне бы не хотелось уйти в пустоту, не сказав тебе, что все эти годы я дышала только тобой, даже когда пыталась забить себе голову чем-то или кем-то другим, и я продолжила бы, если бы только могла. Но раз ты читаешь это, значит не сумела. Знай: я ни о чем не жалею, даже о столь долгом пути друг к другу. Такое ощущение, что нас что-то вело, и все случилось именно тогда, когда и должно было, тогда, когда обстоятельства сложились наилучшим образом. Ведь предпочтительнее летать вместе, пусть и на разных высотах, чем летать порознь, верно же? Люблю тебя. Я очень хотела быть с тобой до самого конца, но где-то оступилась. Прости. Знаю, тебе очень тяжело, но, пожалуйста, живи. Ты сможешь. Я верю в тебя. Сэм».

Джек закрыл глаза и провел по лицу рукой. Всякий раз ему было непросто читать эти строки, но он делал это вновь и вновь, будто наверстывая те безумные дни, когда он в безмолвии скатился на дно и спивался дома. Как бы ему хотелось тоже сказать ей о многом, быть рядом до самого конца, пусть теперь, наверное, это было бы тяжелей стократ — видеть, как из нее утекает жизнь, чувствовать, как холодеет ее тело, провожать ее до последнего вздоха…

Он вслепую нащупал телефон и, открыв глаза, набрал номер:

— Найди человечка. Хелен Магнус. Или Бэнкрофт. Ее дело я сейчас перешлю.

Он прикрепил файл к новому электронному письму и, нажав на отправку, бросил взгляд на маленькую визитку, гласившую: «Убежище для всех». Он найдет ее. Обязательно найдет и тогда непременно спросит ее, кто она, черт возьми, такая и почему так похожа на Саманту.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Неизменно благодарю Нину Юдину за поддержку и бетинг


End file.
